


Again

by glymr



Series: Rentboyz and Gurlz [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least I'm paying for the privilege," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Five vignettes and a story loosely inspired by the DC Kink Meme, specifically this request: "Kinks: Prostitution, AU. Pairing: Go nuts. The Bat-Boys (through various twists of fate) as Rent Boys (the Wayne fortune disappears before Bruce even hits his teens, Dick doesn't get taken in by a kindly benefactor, Jason... is Jason). Their clients? Get creative. Harvey Dent needed to unwind thanks to his high-stress job, a flustered, mild-mannered reporter doing research for an article, Oliver Queen getting his freak on, etc."

"You're going to kill me," gasped Dick, and the man smirked.

"At least I'm paying for the privilege," he said. The bastard had never even taken his own clothes off.

" _Again_?" moaned Dick as the man wrapped a hard, slick hand around his cock.

"Again," he said, his one eye dark with amusement. "And again. Until *I* say you can stop."

Dick shook his head and shuddered, his traitorous cock already stirring with interest at the man's touch. He knew from experience just how patient Slade could be. How he would keep teasing Dick until he got what he wanted, no matter how long it took, and then do it all over again.

And again.


End file.
